Christmas Magic
by flip4sure
Summary: Dewberry, one of Santa's elves, is given a very special assignment. How will her involvement impact our favorite F.B.Eye couple?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was written as a challenge from a now extinct site. This particular chapter is not my own, but the challenge prompt. Chapter 2 will begin my part of the story.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Has he announced it yet, then?" the newcomer asked eagerly as she jostled her way through the crowd.

"No, not yet," someone whispered and was shushed by his neighbor.

"Shhh. He's reaching into the bag…"

A collective gasp circled the room as every elf strained forward to eagerly hear what Santa was going to announce. This ceremony had become the highlight of their Yuletide season. Held on December 1st it represented the true meaning of Christmas; a chance to reconnect with one of their special clients whom they had lost to adulthood.

Each year, Santa reached into his sorting sack of grown-up names and drew out the name of someone who needed a special dose of Christmas magic this year. The magic saw to it that they all remembered the child now grown; every visit, every gift, the triumphs and the tears. It was always exciting to see the dear child in adulthood, though often disappointing.

"Has he pulled it out yet? I can't see!" complained a young elf at her elbow.

"Here, let me give you a leg up," the newcomer said kindly. "He's just pulling out the name now."

They all watched as Santa looked at the gilt edged parchment. He nodded his head, smiling in remembrance and then looked out into the crowd. "This is going to be a very special Christmas indeed," Santa told them, holding up the card for everyone to see. The words magically sailed off the page and grew into a shimmering neon-lit billboard flashing a name they all knew and loved. Their minds were flooded with memories, both happy and sad and they waited eagerly for Santa's next announcement.

"Dewberry, I think. Yes Dewberry, I think you're the best match."

"Oh my goodness, that's me!" the newcomer squealed excitedly, toppling the young elf she was holding onto the ground. "Sorry. Excuse me. Let me through please. That's my name Santa just called." Dewberry made her way to the front of the hall and stood bashfully next to Santa. She was still a terribly young elf for this kind of honor.

Santa squeezed her shoulder warmly. "You'll do just fine," he told her, passing the parchment into her hands. "Remember, your assignment is to make our Special Client's Christmas wishes come true."


	2. Chapter 2

"Please," she asked once more, gritting her teeth to keep the threatening tears from falling, "I need you to look at me so I can read your lips. Otherwise I don't know what you are saying." Sue squinted, feeling her headache intensify, as she watched the agent behind the counter closely.

"I'm sorry, but there is only one seat available. Your dog will have to sit under your feet, not in his own seat," the man said succinctly.

"But he's my hearing dog, not a pet. And I bought him a ticket to avoid just this problem," Sue explained. Seeing she was getting nowhere, she tried another angle. "I want to request a bulkhead seat."

"The bulkhead is an emergency exit row. Because you are unable to hear instructions, you are not allowed there." Looking over the counter, down his nose, he indicated Levi. "And he's not allowed there because he will obstruct the walkway."

She didn't know what to do. Glancing behind her, she winced at the long line of passengers waiting, most impatiently. Turning back, she looked at the man imploringly, "Is there availability on the next flight? Could I switch?"

"Lady," the man snorted, rolling his eyes, "Have you had a look outside? We'll be lucky if we get this plane in the air before the airport is shut down." Brushing his hand through his imaginary hair, he leveled her one last look. "What's it going to be? I've got people in line going nowhere fast."

"I'd like a refund on my tickets, please. And," she continued when he started to object, "If you tell me it is non-refundable, I'll go over your head and press charges. I really don't want to do that, it _is_ the Christmas season after all. Your company is not supposed to discriminate due to disabilities. My dog and I should be welcome on your flight."

"I cannot authorize a cash refund. However, I can replace your tickets with vouchers for round-trip tickets anywhere our airline flies."

"Make it four, with no blackout dates, and you've got yourself a deal."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He slapped his phone closed and sighed. He'd promised his mom he'd get home as soon as he could, but he knew it more than likely would be a couple of days before he had any chance of leaving the city, now buried in a blanket of white, growing deeper by the hour. Slinging his garment bag over his shoulder, he headed towards the exit, in no hurry, realistic enough to know the roads would be nearly impassable and cabs would be at a premium. Hearing the same announcement over the PA system of the airport he'd just received at the counter, he sent a prayer heavenward, thankful Sue had managed an earlier flight and praying for her safety as she traveled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dewberry fluttered high above the noise and confusion of the stranded holiday passengers. Her special assignment was in view and looking miserably lonely and frustrated. It was time to work her magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack stopped to watch the weather report between the endless screens of departures and arrivals, which now all eerily read 'cancelled' in bold red letters. What he saw wasn't promising, reaffirming his decision to try and make it back to his apartment. If he was going to be stuck in DC for Christmas, he at least wanted to be in his own environment, not competing for prime floor space in the overcrowded terminal.

Working his way toward the exit, he was distracted by what he thought was the bark of a dog. His heart tilted crazily for a moment, thinking of Levi or rather Levi's owner, before settling and reason returning. If Sue traveled with a dog it made sense that others did too. His steps faltered when he heard the sound again, and finally changed directions at the third bark. He couldn't leave without checking it out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dewberry puffed her fuzzy hair out of her eyes, narrowly escaping Levi's excited yips. One check over her shoulder told her that her mission had been accomplished; Jack was on his way. Unfortunately, Levi's enthusiasm had also captured someone else's attention.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sue was taken by complete surprise by the arm that snaked around her waist, pulling her close to an unfamiliar body. "Hey, Darlin'. I've been tryin' to get your attention but you're being naughty and not answering. Santa's watching, ya know."

Stiffening and trying unsuccessfully to pull away, she looked around, hoping to see someone in uniform. "I'm sorry," she finally managed, turning her attention back to her captor, "I'm deaf. I didn't hear you."

"Wow, a pretty little thing like you can't hear? Aw, that's alright. You don't have to hear to give me a kiss now do you," he asked with a suggestive leer.

She shuddered, again trying to work away from his hold on her, hoping she wouldn't have to cause a scene. "Sir, please, let me go and I'll be on my way. I think maybe you need to go have a cup of coffee."

"What, you think I'm drunk? I'm not drunk, Darlin', just bored. And when I get bored I need to find something to do. And you look like you'd be fun to do," he smirked before finding himself unceremoniously shoved against the wall.

"I suggest you apologize to the lady and I might let you walk away with all body parts intact," Jack seethed through clenched teeth, his hands fisted in the man's shirt.

"She yours?" the belligerent man asked, eyeing Jack appraisingly.

"I don't think that's any of your concern," he retorted, the rage that was flowing through his veins taking him by surprise, "but yeah, she's mine. You stay away from her. Got it?"

"Yeah...yeah I got it. Just tryin' to have some fun is all." Jerking from Jack's loosened grip, he turned and walked away, leaving Jack free to face a dazed Sue.

"Are you okay," he asked, stepping close, and taking hold of her arms, her ashen face concerning him.

"Wh...what are you doing here?"

"My flight got cancelled. More importantly, what are _you_ doing here? Yours should have been one of the last planes out." He watched her eyes dart away and saw the tell-tale sign of moisture forming in their depths, his own ire rising. "What happened?" he demanded after regaining her attention.

"They didn't have a proper space for Levi. The flight was overbooked. I would have had to put my feet on him, and I couldn't do that. So here we are," she said with a shrug, still not quite meeting his eyes. She did however notice the tensing of his body and hurriedly reached out, placing her hand on his chest. "Jack, it's not worth pursuing. You'd be proud of me," she said, mustering a smile, "I got four round-trip vouchers out of it. No blackout dates," she blurted, when he started to argue.

Looking down the hall, he fought to gather his bubbling rage. He was more than certain she wouldn't appreciate him rushing off to slay her dragons. Turning his gaze back to her, he mustered a lop-sided grin. "Got any plans for Christmas?"

Feeling her heart begin to race crazily, she ducked her head to control her expression before answering him. "Seems I'm suddenly plan-less. How about you? Do you have any plans?"

"Up until five minutes ago, the answer would have been a resounding no. But now," he continued, giving her his most charming smile, "I'm thinking it might be nice to spend the next couple of days with my best friend."

Sue cocked her head, her impish grin escaping. "I thought Bobby went home for Christmas."

"**FUNNY, YOU**," he returned with a roll of his eyes. They shared a quick laugh before Jack sobered. "Don't tell Bobby, but I was talking about you."

Feeling the heat seep into her cheeks, she tried to divert his attention by making a show of zipping her lips, turning a lock, and throwing the key over her shoulder. "So I take that as a yes," he asked. "Hanging out together for the next couple of days, waiting on the snow to clear and the airport to reopen? That way, neither of us will be alone for Christmas."

"**PERFECT**," she replied, slipping her hand into the crook of the arm he offered, suddenly thankful for the blizzard raging outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Dewberry flew frantically around the airport, her little heart drooping at the absence of taxis, wondering how she was going to manage getting Jack and Sue back to the city, where they could spend time alone, together. About to give up and plead with Santa for help, her smile burst forth at the sight before her. Sending a silent prayer heavenward, sure she must be getting help from a higher source, she sprinkled some of her elf glitter and rubbed her hands together with glee, flitting around dodging snowflakes, waiting for the plan to unfold.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jack disconnected the call with a frustrated sigh. He'd known the chances were small, but still he'd called for a cab only to be told they weren't running in the storm. Knowing it was futile to check outside, he did so anyway, just to set his mind at ease. He wasn't expecting the honk that had him turning back to the road.

"Jack Hudson, is that you?"

Squinting to see through the swirling snow, he could barely make out the man behind the wheel of the snowplow. "Hank?" Observing the nodding head of the man, Jack approached the truck. "What are you doing way out here? I thought your territory was downtown, around the Hoover building."

"Yeah, it is, but they called several of us out here to help try and keep the runways clear so the planes that couldn't make it any further could land. The job was overwhelming the normal crew. This is some storm! What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I was scheduled to fly home but my flight, like all the others, was cancelled. Just came out here hoping to find a cab. Silly, huh?" he finished with a snort. It really did sound ridiculous when spoken out loud.

"Well, I'm not a cab, but I can offer you a ride back into the city. I'm technically off duty so it shouldn't be a problem. Hop in!"

Jack's eyes lit up, excitement filling his veins. "Sue's with me, and Levi. I can't leave them."

"As long as you don't mind crowding in here, you are welcome. Go get her. I'll wait here," he said, chuckling at the retreating agent as he hurried back inside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Something the matter, Jack?" Hank asked as they eased over yet another of the endless speed bumps lining the airport's drive.

Sue turned her gaze worriedly on Jack. "What's wrong," she echoed, trying to shift her weight, causing him to clamp his arms, which were around her waist and across her thighs as she sat in his lap, more tightly.

"Nothing is wrong," he hurriedly assured them both. "I just never realized how bumpy this road was," he murmured. When Sue tried to shift again, he emitted a low groan, causing Frank to laugh with a dawning realization. "Sue, it's okay. Try and relax and enjoy the ride." Jack wasn't sure how much of the sweet torture he could take, with Sue in his lap and her upper body pressed into his. He had a marvelous view that her red holiday sweater accentuated, and each bump or turn only increased their contact, driving him slowly insane.

"Are you sure?" Eyeing him critically, she moved her hand to his forehead. "You look kind of flushed. Are you coming down with something?"

Her gentle touch and obvious concern were adding to his discomfort. Taking her hand and placing it back in her lap, he patted it before stretching his arm back across her thighs. "I'm fine, Sue. I guess with all the hurrying earlier, I worked up a sweat. Once I cool off, I'll be fine."

"Okay," she relented, "but I'm going to keep my eye on you, Mister. No getting sick during the holidays."

"Yes, Ma'am," he responded, "no getting sick." Turning his attention to Hank, he asked. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

He shrugged, his expression clouding. "I haven't really thought about it. I'll probably be out plowing if this storm keeps up like they say it will. Hopefully that'll allow one of the family men the opportunity to stay home with their loved ones."

"Where's your family, Hank?" Sue asked gently.

"My wife passed last summer after a long fight with cancer. We never had any children and we were both only children, so there is no family."

Sue leaned forward, squeezing the arm of her new friend. "You stop by tomorrow and eat with us. It doesn't matter what time," she added quickly, before he could argue. "We'll have plenty and you can come when its convenient for you. I'm not sure it will be the traditional Christmas menu, but we'll have more than enough."

Jack heard the emotion in the man's voice as he thanked Sue, promising to stop in the following day. "By the way, where am I taking you?"

"My place," they both answered, glaring at the other.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dewberry wiped the tears from her eyes; her little heart breaking for Hank, but smiling broadly as her assignment proved why her name had been in Santa's bag in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack dropped his garment bag by the door and flipped the light switch several times, snorting when nothing happened. "I told you we should have gone to my apartment," he said, unwilling to let the subject drop. "At least there is still some daylight left," he sighed, waving the small flashlight around aimlessly.

Sue rolled her eyes and regarded him indulgently. "Jack, you know it makes more sense to be here." She held up a hand, going back through her list, counting off her fingers. "There is more food here, for humans and canines," she began, trying to appeal to his stomach, "and I plan on cooking us some kind of Christmas meal. Secondly, my stove and oven are both gas, so lack of electricity doesn't matter. I've got the fireplace for warmth, and I have clothes here. It's ironic my suitcase is going home for Christmas and I'm not. And," she added as an afterthought, "if you had needed clothes, you would have been in luck. I've got some in my room you can wear."

Jack scrunched his face up, making Sue laugh. He reached over, took the hand she was counting with, and began his own count. "The food was enough to win the argument, but," he said, gripping her hand when she tried to pull away with mock indignation, "you're right, you do need to be able to cook. Inviting Hank like you did was very nice. You couldn't hear the emotion in his voice, but I could. He was very touched." He paused, surprised at the emotion sneaking up on him.

"No one should have to be alone for Christmas," she replied, shrugging off the attention.

"I'm glad I won't be," he added sincerely, getting lost in her eyes, his hand tingling where he still gripped hers.

"Me too," she whispered, watching with fascination the way his eyes flickered in the waning light. She was helpless, unable to move, more than aware of the way his thumb had begun to caress her palm. The sensation was very distracting, sending currents of awareness skittering throughout her body.

"But you went downhill with the offer of your clothes. As much as I admire your taste, I don't quite think your things would look as good on me as they do you," he quipped, trying to ease the tension that had sprung up between them.

It was her turn to be confused, trying to figure out what he meant. "Oh," she exclaimed with a laugh, "I didn't mean for you to wear my clothes, silly. I have some men's things that would probably fit you," she said, running her eyes up and down his body as if sizing him up. "Yep, I think they'd be a perfect fit," she added with a wink, turning to walk into the apartment, only to be stopped by Jack refusing to release her hand.

"I'm not gonna wear Dogboy's clothes," he stated emphatically.

"I know you aren't. You have your own clothes with you, remember? Besides, the clothes don't belong to David." Effectively gaining release from his suddenly slack fingers, she set about gathering candles from the different areas of the apartment, preparing for the coming darkness. Turning and running into Jack, who was following her too closely, she shoved a handful of candles into his hands, and pointed behind him. "You take these into the Living Room. I'm going to change and then see about getting us some supper. Why don't you make yourself useful and light a fire. There is a pile of wood out on the landing. Charlie and Troy made sure Lucy and I were stocked up just last week."

Jack didn't move. "If the clothes don't belong to David, then who do they belong to?" He wasn't budging from the subject, the thoughts flitting through his head causing his stomach to churn. "Charlie? Troy?" he asked, then shook his head, "no, you said they'd fit. Jonathan? Tony?" The last name was uttered with a choking sound, his face losing some of its color. When she simply stared at him like he'd grown two heads, he muttered, "Obviously I don't know you as well as I thought I did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, settling her empty hands on her hips, bristling at his implication.

He gave her an illusive shrug, "It's just..."

"'It's just' what?"

Jack looked around, avoiding her eyes for a moment before pinning his gaze back on her. "I didn't realize you were, um, dating anyone."

"I'm not," she laughed. "I keep the clothes here for when he spends the night," she informed him, totally oblivious to the connotation of her words. Twirling and heading for the kitchen, she called over her shoulder, "Supper should be ready soon," totally missing the look of shock on Jack's face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dewberry slapped her hands in front of her face, groaning. No wonder Santa had given her an extra measure of elf dust. She was going to need it!


	6. Chapter 6

He had a fire roaring in the fireplace in no time and set about lighting the numerous candles she had set around the room. His nose caught a whiff of a delightful scent just before his growling stomach had him heading toward the kitchen, anticipating whatever it was that smelled so delicious.

Pausing in the doorway, waiting for Sue to acknowledge his presence, he was struck by the contentment washing over him. It didn't matter that he wouldn't be 'home' for Christmas, because he realized his definition of home was changing, evolving to include the woman in front of him. Finding himself disconcerted at not being unsettled at the thought, he pushed away from the door and entered into her peripheral vision, causing her to look his way.

"Hey, I've just about got this ready. I made vegetable soup yesterday to leave with Lucy, before I knew her plans had changed. So, I've got some heating up and am finishing up a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches to top it off. That sound okay?" She'd been flitting around the kitchen, but stopped to look his way for his answer.

**"SOUNDS WONDERFUL. ME HUNGRY**," he replied, approaching her as she turned to ladle some soup into a bowl. Her soft, enigmatic scent drew him closer as he bent and inhaled, trying to identify her unique fragrance which was awakening a different type of hunger. When she stepped away from the stove and pivoted suddenly, disaster struck.

"Ouch," she grimaced, catching her breath, as hot soup poured down the front of her blouse. She dropped the bowl she was holding and tried to pull the thin fabric away from her body.

Jack's swift reflexes had him reaching for a kitchen towel and shoving it up between her blouse and torso, wiping at the liquid that had soaked through. Finding his movements restricted by the confines of the top, he began removing the offending object, making quick work of the buttons. When his hands encountered hers, he finally looked up into her wide, expressive eyes. "Sue, I need to see how badly you are burned," he explained, waiting for her to allow him to continue.

She gripped his hands which held firmly onto her blouse. "Jack, I can do this myself."

"I know you can, but you don't have to. I'm the one that sneaked up behind you, startling you when you turned. I'm the reason you got burned. The least I can do is help. I may need to take you to the emergency room."

She tried to brush off his last statement but ended up frowning as she shifted her feet, causing her shirt to rub her raw skin. "I don't need to go to the ER," she assured him.

"Let me be the judge of that. Please," he cajoled, capturing and holding her eyes. When he felt her grip loosen, he slid his hands higher and slowly pushed the fabric off her shoulders, his hands following the fabric over her smooth skin, pushing it lightly from her wrists, letting it drop unheeded to the floor, suddenly finding it hard to catch his breath.

Dragging his gaze away from hers, he let his eyes travel slowly down the length of her neck and further, trying desperately to concentrate on his first aid efforts but failing miserably. He stifled the groan that rose to his throat as she crossed her arms modestly at her chest. Unbeknownst to her, she had simply succeeded in displaying her assets to an even greater advantage. He continued his visual journey, his gaze feasting on the feminine lace exposed to his perusal, barely concealing her from his avid exploration. He followed the outline of the lingerie, lingering where it perilously clung to her breasts, his fingers flexing involuntarily as he tried to stifle the arousal flowing rampantly through him.

Noticing the darkening of his eyes and the way his teeth were clenched, she hesitantly asked, "Is it bad?"

His head jerked up, registering her question. "Is what bad?"

"The burn," she reminded him. "You were, um, staring with such intensity, I just wondered," she finished with a shrug.

Flushing guiltily, he shook his head, glancing down at the red skin streaked across her chest and the tops of her breasts. Unable to resist any longer, he brought his hand up and tenderly traced the edges of the ravaged skin, noting the way her breath caught in her throat at his movements. "I don't think you have to worry about it scarring," he reassured her, "but it will probably be uncomfortable for a while, probably like a moderate sunburn. Do you have any ointment we can put on it?"

She was mesmerized by the feel of his hand on her skin and the fluttery feelings evoked by his touch. She could feel the heat rising in her face as goose bumps erupted across her torso wherever he touched her. Shivering slightly, she took a small step back, desperately grappling for some semblance of normalcy. "We have an Aloe Vera plant that Lucy's grandmother gave us. She said it was good for burns. I'll take a leaf with me and rub some on while I go change."

He watched her go, enjoying the view of her retreating figure. Running his hand through his hair, he released a heavy sigh and wondered when he had lost all semblance of control.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dewberry zipped along the floor where it was cooler, hoping to chill her overheated body. She'd have to be careful to keep her distance from the two, knowing she was in danger of heat exhaustion if dwelling too long in their presence. Hurrying along to Sue's room, she added a sprinkle of elf dust to the Aloe Vera Sue was spreading. After all, if she hadn't helped the bowl tip in Sue's hand, then she would have never been burned in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack sat back and brought his middle finger to his lips and then rubbed it against his thumb and index finger while moving it away from his mouth. "**DELICIOUS**, my compliments to the chef."

Sue dipped her head, a small smile gracing her features. "**THANK YOU**."

"Where did you learn to cook?"

She rolled her eyes, "My mother, of course. I had to do it all, remember? Every lesson there was to take, my mom had me signed up. 'Sue, one day you are going to be interested in settling down. Men appreciate a woman who can cook and if you want to catch a husband, then you need to know your way around a kitchen.'" She gave a mock shudder, her smile growing in response to Jack's. "You know what really bugs me?"

Jack grinned unabashedly at her. "I have no idea."

"I enjoy it. I like to cook. It's relaxing in a strange way. Of course, if you ever repeat that to my mom, I'll deny it and then find some way of torturing you," she threatened him good-naturedly.

"I wouldn't dream of telling your mom. I want to stay on your good side," he affirmed. "Although, at the risk of raising your, um, **TEMPER**, I **AGREE** with your **MOM**. Speaking for the male population, we do **APPRECIATE **a woman who can **COOK**." He shrugged, "I guess it reminds me of my mom, of being home."

"I remind you of your mother?"

Jack all but spewed the sip of tea he had just taken. "No! Definitely not! I'm just saying that a woman who can cook has certain motherly qualities."

"Oh," she murmured, "so you're saying that you think of me like a mother."

"No!" he said emphatically, "that's not what I meant either." He searched frantically for the right words to clear up the mess he was making of the conversation. "I'm just saying that cooking is a good quality to have, at least from my perspective. Men..._I_," he said, changing to a more personal tone, "like the idea of having dinners at home, away from the craziness of work and over crowded restaurants. I get tired of eating out."

"You know, Jack, you could have home cooked meals on a regular basis if you ever decided to bite the bullet and take the next step," she told him seriously, her eyes wide and luminous.

"You think so," he asked huskily, unsure of the ground they were now on, but finding himself more than willing to follow it through.

"Of course," she agreed. "You've got so much to offer. What's been holding you back? Fear of commitment or have you just not found the right person?"

He cast a wide-eyed stare her way, unable to look away. "I think more a fear of rejection," he corrected. "The commitment part sounds eerily appealing."

"Oh, then, it's the right person you haven't found. Well, what are your requirements? Maybe I can help. Isn't that what best friends are for?"

He observed her earnest expression and felt his heart opening and his lips loosening. "Compassionate, full of mercy. I need someone to help me see past what's in front of me, to help me see the good in people. She needs to be quick-witted. You know, keeping me on my toes and humble," he added with a laugh. Continuing, he was oblivious as he switched tenses. "She's as beautiful on the inside as on the outside, drawing everyone, even strangers, to her. She's giving, accepting, forgiving," his words faltered as emotion filled his throat. Trudging forward, he added, "She's loyal, faithful, and full of faith. She loves kids and doesn't back down from a challenge and she naturally puts others first. And when she's around, I get all muddle-brained and feel like I'm back in junior high, minus the zits and the changing voice, thank God," he added, trying to lighten the moment.

Sue interrupted, casting a baffled expression his way. "What are you talking about, Jack?"

"I was giving you my list of requirements, although I prefer to call them qualities. It's what you asked for, isn't it?"

"Yes, but who knew you'd be so detailed? No wonder you haven't found anyone."

"As a matter of fact, I have found someone. She just doesn't know yet."

"Well you better hurry and snatch her up," Sue said as she stood to clear their plates, heading to the kitchen. "I'm sure cooks with all those requirements are hard to find."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dewberry snorted with laughter at the expression on Jack's face. Obviously he'd been touting the qualities he wanted in a wife, the qualities he saw in Sue, while Sue had been thinking in another direction entirely.

Stroking her cheek in thought, she pondered how to get the two thinking on the same wavelength at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was still pondering how he could have been so far off the topic with Sue when she rushed from the kitchen, a stricken look on her face. Standing abruptly, he hurried to her. "What is it? Is your burn bothering you?"

She shook her head adamantly, "No, in fact it feels amazingly normal," she added in wonder, momentarily distracted.

"Must have been the expert doctoring you received," Jack teased with a wink, relaxing a bit.

"Yes, thank goodness for the Aloe Vera plant," she quipped, returning his teasing wink.

"Need me to take a look at it," he asked casually, his grin growing at her embarrassment.

"No, I think I'm going to make a full recovery."

"Then what has you looking upset?"

"I forgot all about Ms. Ruby," she bemoaned. "How could I do that," she asked, not expecting an answer from Jack. "Ms. Ruby is my elderly neighbor. She has no family and is probably freezing to death over in her apartment. Will you please go with me to check on her?"

"Absolutely," he agreed, "lead the way."

Knocking on the door, Sue watched Jack anxiously, chewing on her bottom lip worriedly. "Do you hear anything?" Looking down, she observed Levi, hoping he would jump on her indicating that he could hear something. "Jack, I have a key. Do you think we should use it?"

"I think that might be a good idea. I don't hear anything though. Maybe she's gone to a friend's house."

"Maybe," Sue sighed, opening the door and turning back to him, "or maybe she just didn't hear you. She has a hard time hearing. I always have to speak up when talking to her." Heading into the apartment, she shivered, "It's cold in here."

"And dark," he added, pulling a flashlight from his pocket and earning a smile from Sue.

"I didn't think about bringing a flashlight. You're a handy guy to have around, know that Hudson?"

"Glad you're finally noticing," he replied, waggling his eyebrows at her. "You lead the way since you are familiar with her apartment. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Okay," she agreed, grabbing his hand. "Squeeze if you hear anything." Turning, she entered the apartment, calling Ms. Ruby's name. When she didn't feel any pressure on her hand, just Jack's thumb stroking her palm reassuringly, she turned to Levi. "Levi, go find Ms. Ruby." She followed the direction Levi headed until a squeeze had her stopping.

"I hear her," Jack said, holding the flashlight to his face so she could read him. "Her voice is faint, but it's coming from the back of the apartment."

"She must be in her bedroom," Sue confirmed, turning and pulling Jack along behind her. Stopping at the door to Ms. Ruby's bedroom, she asked for the flashlight. "Let me go in first and check on her. I'll call you in just a minute."

Jack squeezed her hand one more time for good measure, nodding his head that he understood and would wait for her signal. Watching her disappear into the darkness, he hoped she would find her neighbor in good health. He didn't have to wait long before he heard Sue call his name, asking him to enter.

"Jack, this is Ms. Ruby," Sue introduced as he stepped closer to the bed. "Ms. Ruby, this is Jack."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Ruby," Jack said, taking the delicate hand the woman offered. Bending, he brushed his lips across the back of her hand. "Sue has many nice things to say about you," he added, hoping to put the woman at ease.

"Well, Sue," Ms. Ruby laughed, "you have a mighty fine fella."

Sue could see Ms. Ruby's lips moving but couldn't make out her words. Turning to Jack, she shined the light on his face. "I didn't catch that. What did she say?"

"She was complimenting you on your choice of friends," he relayed to her with a grin. "I think she said something about me being nice."

"Have you been dating long?"

Sue again looked to Jack, her eyes showing her frustration. "She wants to know how long we've known each other," Jack explained.

Turning back to the elderly lady, Sue said, "Three years. Now, Ms. Ruby, why don't you come back to my apartment with us? Jack has built a lovely fire and it's actually quite cozy. We'll help you get settled and make sure you have everything you need."

It wasn't long before Ms. Ruby was snuggled into one end of the couch, sipping hot chocolate, and enjoying the fire. Taking note of the time, she turned to Sue. "Isn't your church having a candlelight service tonight? I remember reading about it in the bulletin you brought me last week with lunch."

Sue nodded, "Yes, it begins at 7:00."

"You two should go. I'll be fine here alone. You can tell me all about it when you return."

"Are you sure," Sue asked, glancing from the dear lady to Jack. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, Jack," she added, giving him an out.

"I'd love to go with you," Jack said, surprising her. "That is if you don't mind me tagging along. Why don't I go walk Levi and we can leave him here with Ms. Ruby?"

Nodding with enthusiasm, Sue headed for the bathroom to freshen up while Jack headed outside with Levi. Ms. Ruby sat smiling on the couch, warmed through and through to be with friends for the holiday.


	9. Chapter 9

They made it to the service with only moments to spare, eyeing the overflowing crowd skeptically. "There's no way we're going to find a seat," Jack said after scanning the crowd again. "I guess we can just stand back here."

"No, come on," Sue said suddenly, grabbing his arm and tugging him toward the front of the sanctuary. "I see my friend Carol. She's got room for us beside her." Excusing their way down the pew, they reached Carol and her companion. Sue greeting them with hugs and rapid sign before introducing Jack.

Jack noticed the way Carol's companion hung on Sue's every word, his heart tightening with dread when he learned that he was Carol's brother, not her date. It was obvious Steve was attracted to Sue. Jack just hoped the feeling wasn't reciprocated, his mind drifting to the men's clothing Sue had in her room.

They squeezed onto the pew, packed uncomfortably like sardines, shoulders mashed together. In the hope of creating more room, Jack placed his arm behind Sue on the back of the pew, enjoying the way she relaxed and nestled into him. When Steve glanced their way, he casually dropped his hand on her shoulder, sending the man a clear message.

Carol leaned around her brother, catching Sue's attention. ** "RIGHT YOU. J-A-C-K HOT**!," she signed, a grin firmly in place as she fanned herself with her program.

Sue shook her head, trying to stop her friend's antics. Angling her back to Jack as best she could, she responded, "**J-A-C-K KNOW LITTLE SIGN**," hoping she wouldn't say anything else. Seeing the wink sent her way, Sue relaxed and straightened in her seat, hoping Jack hadn't witnessed any of their short conversation.

Jack was enthralled with the service done completely in sign language. The minister had acknowledged, through an interpreter, the presence of the hearing in the crowd but had let it be known that the bulk of the evening would be done in sign. The beauty of the language in motion, coupled with the reverent silence that fell across the room, moved Jack. The Christmas story was the same in any language, bridging any man-imposed barriers; a story of hope, salvation, power, and wonder. The beginning of the greatest story ever lived and it came wrapped in swaddling clothes with the humblest of beginnings.

Sue cast a tentative glance toward Jack, hoping he was fairing well enough in the silent service, only to be enchanted by the look of wonder on his face. Her own eyes misted as he unconsciously tightened his grip around her, pulling her closer while his free hand reached for and snagged one of hers. He pulled her hand to his thigh and covered it there with his, his attention never leaving the speaker at the podium.

Laying her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes and said yet another quick prayer of thanks that she was with Jack for Christmas. She couldn't imagine being anywhere else and wondered how she would endure another one without him.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know if this was such a good idea, Jack," Sue stated dubiously, looking down at the snow that reached to her knees. "It's been snowing like crazy all day long and no one has been here to clear off the sidewalks," she said, pointing toward the untouched white landscape before them, snow still falling.

"Haven't you ever wanted to be the first to make footprints on a pristine yard?" At her reluctant nod, he continued, "Well, now's our chance. We can cut across the park to get back to your apartment and we can make the first set of footprints at the same time. It'll be an adventure."

She laughed at his eagerness, but willingly acquiesced, unwilling to break the connection she'd been feeling with him since the church service. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Who knows how deep some of the drifts might be. You have your cell phone, in case we get stuck? I don't relish the thought of freezing to death."

"Don't worry," he cajoled, slinging an arm around her and pulling her close, "I'll keep you warm."

"Yeah," she snorted, "and who's going to keep you warm?"

"We'll keep each other warm," he said with a wink. "I can think of several activities that generate a lot of heat. Besides," he continued with a raised eyebrow, his chin jutting out, "You told Carol I was **'HOT'**. So I shouldn't have any problem warming you up."

"Jack!" she gasped, slapping at his shoulder, "you aren't supposed to eavesdrop on a conversation between deaf people. It's impolite."

"But very informative," he quipped. "And I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I happened to catch that one word being signed and you just confirmed my suspicions. Come on," he laughed, tugging her forward, "we need to get moving. I'm ready to get back and sit by the fire." Pivoting, he headed across the open field of the park, happily making fresh footprints on his way.

She bent and scooped up some snow before following, catching him quickly by staying in his tracks. Aiming carefully, she called his name, throwing her snowball with deadly accuracy just as he turned. "You know, suddenly you don't look so hot anymore," she giggled before beating a hasty retreat when he started for her, revenge blazing in the depths of his eyes.

She made it about 30 yards before he caught her. Tugging on her wrist, trying to turn her to face him, he over-compensated for the snow and sent them both tumbling into its depths. Jack barely managed to twist his body and take the brunt of the fall, landing with a whoosh, her on top of him. Her face was red from the cold and the exertion, her eyes sparkling happily, and all he could do was stare.

Her giggles subsided when he continued to simply stare at her, concern taking root. "Are you okay, Jack? Did you hurt something in the fall?" She began to scramble, trying to get off of him, only to have him clamp an arm down around her back, holding her in place.

"You're beautiful," he blurted suddenly, unable to contain the thought racing through his mind. "I watched you tonight, during the candle lighting ceremony. There, in the glow of hundreds of candles, I was sure you neither had been, nor could ever be, lovelier. But I was wrong. You can and are."

"That's it," she said uncertainly, "where's your phone? You've hit your head. I need to call an ambulance. The Jack I know and lo...the Jack I know would never say something like that to me..."

"He just did," he confirmed, enjoying her flustered state. "I've been thinking," he confessed. "Maybe I need to start doing some things differently saying more of what's on my mind. Starting now," he rushed, taking her by surprise and rolling her over, switching their positions. "Have I ever told you that I know how to kiss several different ways?"


	11. Chapter 11

She gaped at him, her breath hitching in her throat. "I don't think that particular conversation has ever been broached," she finally conceded.

"Well then," he murmured, his eyes fastening on her lips, "maybe that's a conversation we need to have right now."

"Wait!" Sue exclaimed, glancing around her. "How come we can have this conversation?" When he stared at her blankly, she gestured to the light poles surrounding them, shining brightly in the darkness. "Electricity is out all over this part of the city. How come it isn't here?"

Jack took a moment to ponder the question, not believing he hadn't noticed the lights before. "I don't know. It doesn't make much sense. Either the lights are on an emergency generator or are tied to the same circuit as the church. It had electricity."

"I guess so," she nodded.

"Now that we've established that you can see, where was I? Oh yeah, different ways to kiss. You never know when this information will come in handy."

"So is this undercover research," she asked breathlessly, watching his face inch closer.

"You could call it that," he agreed, lowering his head and bringing his eyelashes in contact with her smooth cheek. Blinking his eyes rapidly, his lashes brushed her skin, generating a small flutter at the point of contact that ricocheted throughout the rest of her body, growing in intensity. "That," he said, with a look of satisfaction, "is called a butterfly kiss."

She giggled, struggling to find her breath in the presence of this decidedly flirty Jack. "I know. My dad used to give them to me each night at bedtime."

"Oh," he said, a look of exaggerated disappointment crossing his face. "I thought I was your first. Hmmm...I guess I'll have to try a different form then."

"A different form?"

"Of kissing," he explained rolling his eyes heavenward. "Aren't you paying attention?"

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, trying to match her expression to her words, but failing miserably, "I'll try to do better...at paying attention. Cross my heart," she pledged, biting her lip, holding back the giddy laugh that wanted to erupt. Jack in this mode was downright irresistible.

"Or maybe I'll have to do a better job of keeping your attention focused on me," he murmured huskily, aware that she couldn't hear the tone of his voice and wishing that she could. "Let's see, where were we?"

"Now who's the one getting distracted," she asked saucily.

"I have an excuse," he explained. "I was distracted by your loveliness."

She stared wide-eyed up at him, at a loss as to how to respond. Frantically searching her brain for the topic they'd been discussing, she blurted, "You were going to kiss me. I mean, you were going to show me another form of kissing."

Jack chuckled at her distress. "Now that's what I like, you begging for my kisses."

"What?" she shrieked. "I was not begging for your kisses. I was simply informing you  
of where our conversation had stalled, before _you_ got distracted."

Jack's smile was growing wider by the second as he thoroughly enjoyed her rising indignation. She was so much fun to provoke.

She watched his smile develop and knew she'd be had. Anticipating his next words, she grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it toward his face while pushing with all her might, catching him off guard. Scrambling up, she stood over him with her hands on her hips. "Don't you dare say I'm adorable when I'm steamed." Turning, she flounced away with as much dignity as she could muster, only to find herself once again flat on her back, looking up into Jack's snow covered face, his brown eyes twinkling through the powder.

"But you are," he insisted, lifting a handful of snow above her head, "adorable that is, but something seems to be missing," he added, glancing at his snow-filled hand.

"Jack, you wouldn't," she sputtered just before he dropped the snowball, hitting her squarely in the face. Wiping her eyes, she squinted up at him, merriment winning out over ire. "I guess you would."

"You remind me of an Eskimo, which, by the way, brings us back to our initial conversation." Leaning down, he brought his face within millimeters of hers and gently rubbed his nose back and forth across hers. Reluctantly lifting his head, he announced, "You've now been Eskimo kissed."

"Indeed I have," she agreed, reaching up to wipe the snow off her face, only to have her hands caught by Jack, preventing her from achieving her goal.

"You don't seem very impressed. Don't tell me, again, I'm not the first?" When nothing but silence and dancing eyes were his answer, he continued. "I can see I'm dealing with a kiss connoisseur. I'm going to have to take drastic measures."

"Could you hurry it up a bit," she asked, trying to pull her hands free. "My face is turning to ice."

"And it's such an adorable face, what with your festive patches of snow here and there. I guess it would be rather cold, but I'm sure I could help you out," he drawled, his eyes leaving hers and drifting southward, lingering on her partially hidden cheek. Dropping his head, he nuzzled a patch of snow before giving in to temptation and using his tongue to rid her smooth skin of the frigid precipitation. Lifting his head, he tried to focus on her, finding the action slightly difficult. "Ummm," he sighed, licking his lips, "just as I suspected. Sweet," he murmured before ducking his head again, taking care of another patch of snow, this one dangerously close to her lips.

Sue could barely breathe, taken completely by surprise when she felt his velvety tongue brush her skin. It took every ounce of her concentration to open her eyes and read him when he lifted his head. Instead, she wanted to lie in the snow, eyes closed, and bask in the errant sensations rippling through her body with each stroke of his tongue.

His breathing shallow, he watched her struggle to open her eyes, her gaze a bit unfocused. "Wh...wha...what kind of kiss was that? And whatever it was, you're the first."

Smiling with satisfaction, he answered, "That was a one-of-a-kind, never-before-shared, Hudson original snow kiss. But I bet we can improve on it. Something seemed to be missing," he whispered, his eyes drifting to her lips, "or maybe I just didn't finish the job." He watched her tongue dart out, moistening her lips, and stopped his descent. "Hey, that's my job," he complained. Shrugging his shoulders, he reached out and gathered some more snow. "Guess I'll just have to reapply the needed ingredient," he warned before lightly covering her lips with the feather-light powder. This time it was him licking his lips in anticipation. Lowering his head, his mind screamed for him to take things slowly and gently, when all he really wanted to do was let out three long years of frustration in one soul-searing kiss, followed by about a thousand more. Then he might let her up out of the snow!


	12. Chapter 12

"Jack," she whispered, a sudden thought plaguing her mind, "I need to ask you a question."

"Now?" he asked incredulously. One look at her misty eyes had him frowning in concern. "What is it, Swee...um,...Sue? Am I hurting you," he asked, shifting his weight.

"No, you aren't hurting me...yet," she whispered, her eyes wide and vulnerable. "That's what I'm trying to prevent."

"You think I'm going to hurt you?"

Shaking her head, she tried to explain. "I don't think you would intentionally hurt me, but you could do so very easily." Raising her gloved hand and placing it across his lips before he could say anything, she continued. "I need to know...Is your sudden interest in me because I have men's clothing in my closet?" At his look of surprise, she gave a small laugh, "I realized at church that I hadn't told you who the clothes belong to, just that I had them."

Jack took the hand that was pressed across his lips and squeezed it in his own. "Who _do_ the clothes belong to?"

"Is that why you are interested?" she countered.

"No," he replied, peeling the glove from her hand. Once free, he pressed a tender kiss to her hand before turning it over and doing the same to her palm. "And my interest in you isn't sudden. I've been more than interested for longer than I care to admit."

"Really?" she asked in wonderment, "Then why haven't you ever let your interest be known? Why tonight when you've had so many other opportunities?"

"Honestly, I don't know why tonight. I guess it has something to do with the fact that I'm glad my flight got cancelled, that I'm thrilled to be spending my Christmas with you, that I can't imagine it being any other way. I don't _want_ it to be any other way. And I know this is going to sound unoriginal, but this night feels magical."

"That doesn't _sound_ 'unoriginal' to me at all ," she winked. "But I agree with you," she said, all kidding aside, "this night does feel magical. There is something special in the air and the clothes belong to my brother Mark. He recently moved to Baltimore and sometimes drives over for the evening. I keep a couple of changes at his apartment too, for when I visit him."

Jack briefly closed his eyes, giving her hand another squeeze. "Your brother, huh? That certainly is a relief. I was wondering who I was going to have to get rid of," he only half-way joked.

Sue gave an unlady-like snort, "I can't believe you thought anything else. You do know me better than that, Jack. I could never...I would never..."

"I know," he assured her. "But the jealous part of me has a way of taking over sometimes, and he doesn't think very clearly. As far as knowing you better, I think I ought to let you know that I plan to get to know you a whole lot better," he leered, waggling his eyebrows.

Pulling her hand from his, she reached out and picked up some snow, watching him watch her all the while. Placing the snow deliberately across her mouth, she shivered with anticipation as she noticed his eyes blaze at her intention. "**SNOW KISS ME**."

He moved closer to her, settling his body more intimately with hers. "There you go again, begging me for a kiss," he murmured gruffly, pulling a glove off one of his hands so he could stroke her face gently. He allowed his thumb and index finger to grip her chin lightly, holding her still as he slowly lowered his head, anticipation building, his heart pounding. There would be no going back.

She closed her eyes just as his head drew close, unable to handle the intensity in his eyes only to feel him tense and his body move away from her. Opening her eyes, she stared up into the concerned face of a woman with two children and a very annoyed special agent.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you alright," the woman asked her, eyeing Jack nervously. "Do you need to come with us? My husband is just over there," she said, pointing to the public bathrooms, "and will join us momentarily."

Sue shook her head and sat up, grinning at Jack's sullen expression. "I'm fine, thank you," she assured the woman. "We were, uh, having a conversation," she finished weakly, feeling the heat blossom in her cheeks. "I'm Sue Thomas and this is my partner, um, friend, Jack Hudson."

"Partner? Are you two cops," the stranger asked with interest.

"We're not cops," Sue explained, getting to her feet with Jack's help. "We work for the FBI." Jack pulled his badge out, letting her examine it.

"Oh," she replied, disappointment lacing her tone. "My name is Mary Stewart and these are my children Zach and Anna. It's nice to meet you Sue, Jack."

"And your husband," Jack inquired, glancing toward the building that housed the bathrooms, "What's his name?"

"His name is John."

"Do you live near here? My apartment is across the park," Sue allowed, hoping to put Mary at ease.

"Actually, we live in Georgia. We, uh, had a little trouble in the storm, and..." she shrugged, obviously trying to keep herself together in front of her kids.

Jack began to put two and two together and didn't like what he was coming up with. "Mary, where's your husband? I think if he were in the bathroom he would have been out by now."

Zach finally spoke up, "Dad's with the trailer and we're supposed to go back and get him."

"Only we can't," Anna piped up, not wanting to be left out. "We're not supposed to tell, but our van is stuck in the snow."

Sue's eyes flew to Mary. "What are you doing out here? What hotel are you staying in?"

"We're camping in the van," Zach said with a youngster's excitement. "Only we had to go to the bathroom." He gave his mom and sister a disgusted look. "I can just open the door, ya know, and stick...umph," he stopped abruptly when his mother's hand covered his mouth.

Jack laughed, turning to Sue who hadn't seen what Zach had said. "**NO HOTEL. NEED RESTROOM**. And Zach was explaining the conveniences of being a male while camping," he added with a wink for Sue.

"Why are you moving your hands like this," Anna asked, rolling her hands together. "That looks like fun."

Jack knelt to her level and included Zach in his explanation. "Sue," he said, pulling on her coat tail, is Deaf. She can't hear like you and I do, so she either reads your lips, when she can see them, or you can talk to her with special hand signs."

"Cool," Zach whispered in awe, turning to Sue.

"Sorry, I missed that," Sue said, assuming Zach had said something to her. "What did you say?"

"I said cool."

"Oh, yes, I guess it is cool," she said, while using her right hand to pull up her left index finger, signing the word special.

Both kids mimicked the sign Sue had shown them while she turned her attention back to Mary. "Did I get everything? Are you three sleeping in your van?"

Mary nodded, swiping at a tear that made its way from her eye. "Sorry," she apologized, "I promised I wouldn't do this in front of the kids. I don't want them to see how upset I am. We're safe, and I'm sure my husband is too, so that's what I'm trying to focus on."

"Where is your husband," Jack wanted to know.

"He's out on I-495. The roads were getting bad, fast, and we were trying to find a stopping place, only our trailer came loose somehow and slid into a ditch. My husband sent me into town to find a tow-truck or a policeman. He didn't want to leave the trailer since it has most of our belongings in it. We're headed to my mom's for Christmas and to make a fresh start." Taking a moment to compose herself, she continued, "I got stuck in a snow drift down here. We don't get as much snow in Atlanta so I'm not very familiar with driving in these conditions."

Sue stepped forward and hugged the woman, sensing her need of some form of contact. Pulling away, she declared, "You're coming home with us. We have plenty of room and indoor plumbing. Zach won't mind, will he?" Sue asked with a grin. "I know how boys are with camping out and roughing it. My brothers loved spending time in the wilderness of our backyard."

Mary gave Sue a fond smile. "He is all boy," she said with a mother's love. Turning back to their predicament, she hedged, "We couldn't impose on you like that. It's Christmas Eve; you've got plans...family of your own. I'm sure the roads will be clear tomorrow and we'll make it back to my husband."

"Nonsense. You're coming home with us, end of argument."

Jack pulled out his phone, giving Mary some advice while he dialed. "Don't argue with her, Mary. She's as stubborn as the day is long. One of her many endearing qualities," he hastily added when one of Sue's eyebrows arched at his words. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make a quick call, and then we'll go get what you need from your van and get inside. It's getting quite cold out here, just standing around," he added for Sue's benefit.

Mary relented graciously, calling her kids who had distracted themselves by making snowballs.

Sue turned to Jack, a sad smile clouding her face. "I feel so badly for Mary. How awful for them to be stranded and apart from one another in a strange city on Christmas Eve. I wish we could help."

Jack stopped her, allowing Mary and her kids to walk some distance ahead of them. "You are doing something, Sue, something wonderful, something so _you_. You're opening your heart and your home to them. You're a very special woman, you know that?" His gaze swept her face lovingly, his heart swelling with pride. "I'm just sorry she interrupted us when she did. I was really looking forward to that **SNOW KISS**," he disclosed, desire flaming in his eyes.

Sue shivered from the intensity of his words and matching expression, a similar need reflected in her eyes. "Well, it is Christmas Eve, a night for magical things. Maybe you'll still get your chance," she whispered with promise. "But for now, let's go. I'm freezing and I haven't been able to feel my backside for a while now," she added with a wink, thinking of the time she had spent lying in the snow with him.

Jack gave her a comical leer while whipping off one of his gloves. Snaking his arm out, he pulled her to him and daringly ran his hands over her curves. "Feels perfectly fine to me," he added with a wink before clasping her hand in his and pulling her along to catch up with Mary and her children.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dewberry followed along, unobtrusively turning off the lights as they went. While most who were observing would have considered the events most aggravating, Dewberry smiled sweetly. Sue was on the road to receiving her Christmas wish and so much more! Dewberry could feel it in her wings.


	14. Chapter 14

Sue looked out into the darkness, straining her eyes, hoping to see some sign of him. Turning around and leaning against the window, she surveyed the scene in front of her. Ms. Ruby had Zach's and Anna's rapt attention, weaving a tale of Christmas Eve wonderment, hoping to help them wind down. Mary was resting in the recliner in front of the fire, exhaustion and worry evident in the lines of her body. Everyone had been fed and the fire stoked. Turning back to peer into the night, her mind drifted back to Jack.

_"What do you mean you'll be back in a few minutes? Where are you going?"_

_Warmed by the concern evident in her tone and expression, he took her arm and led her to the entryway. "It's Christmas Eve, Sue. I have some elfing to do."_

_"__**L**__ what?" she asked, not understanding._

_"__**E-L-F-I-N-G**__," he finger spelled._

_"I don't think that's a word, Jack. But if it is, what does it mean?"_

_"It means I have some things to do before Christmas arrives. You know," he added mysteriously, "last minute errands."_

_"That's crazy. It's close to 9:00 PM on Christmas Eve and a major winter storm has blanketed the city."_

_"Are you worried about me, Thomas?" he asked with a soft smile. "Cause if you are, I like the feeling. But you don't have to be," he murmured, stepping close and bringing his hand up to cup her face. "I'll be careful."_

_Blinking furiously at the emotion welling in her eyes, she finally locked her gaze on him as she leaned into his touch. "But what if you don't make it back? What if you get stranded somewhere?"_

_"Who? Me? Not going to happen," he assured her. "You think I'd miss the opportunity to spend Christmas with you? That is definitely not a viable option!"_

_She ducked her head and surreptitiously wiped at her eyes. "Okay, Hudson," she said when she again focused on him, "I'm holding you to that. Go do what you need to do, but please be careful."_

_"I will be. Now you go do what you do so well, make everyone feel at home and comfortable. I'll be back before you know it. And I'll probably be cold and need some serious warming up," he warned her, stepping even closer, and bringing his face close to hers. "I may even have snow on my lips," he added mischievously. _

_Dragging her eyes away from his inviting lips, she refocused on his eyes, thinking how easily she could lose herself in them. Drawing her bottom lip into her mouth, she worried it for a moment before responding. "I'll keep my eye on the fire. I won't let it go out while you're gone."_

_Letting a slow breath escape his lips and wash over her face, he closed the distance between them and rubbed his nose against hers gently before lowering it and nuzzling her lips. He pulled away just far enough for her to read him, and waited for her to open her eyes. "There is another kind of kiss I failed to show you," he whispered, lowering his head, intent on rectifying the situation, only to catch her as her legs buckled from the force of Levi's jump._

_"Not you too, Levi," Jack groused, helping Sue gain her footing. "Come on, Buddy, you're killing me here," he said as he held the enthusiastic retriever off of his master. "__**DOOR**__," Jack signed, letting Sue know why Levi had come running._

_"Did you not hear it?" she asked him, stepping around him to see who was waiting. _

_"I heard," he corrected her, stopping her before she made it to the door. "I was just choosing to ignore it. I had more important things to do," he added, his tongue planted firmly in his cheek. "And don't bother getting the door. It's for me, an elf helper, you might say." Kissing her on the cheek, he gave her a wink and slipped out the door._

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dewberry flitted above the vehicle, executing dazzling spirals and flips as she flew, thoroughly enjoying the falling snow. She'd just had a delightful time helping Jack with his 'elfing', a word that simply thrilled her, and was now looking forward to seeing Sue's reactions. She simply loved it when a plan came together.


	15. Chapter 15

Sue had just finished drying the last dish when Levi nudged her on the leg and  
looked toward the front door. Placing the plate on the table, she hurried toward  
the entrance, her smile returning when she laid eyes on Jack. At war with herself  
at whether to hug him or throttle him, she stepped toward him only to halt  
suddenly when a stranger appeared behind him.

Jack noticed her attention averting behind him, and after giving the man a  
reassuring nod, turned back to Sue. "Sue, this is John Stewart, Mary's husband,"  
Jack introduced, watching her face intently. He noted the way her features softened and noticed the telltale sign of moisture appear in her eyes as she glanced between him and the new visitor. In that instant he knew he'd been forgiven for having stayed out longer than he anticipated.

"Hi, John. It's very nice to meet you and even more wonderful to see you. Mary  
is going to be so relieved and thrilled. Come in. Make yourself at home," she  
welcomed him, her throat tight with emotion.

"Thank you, Sue," he replied. "It is nice to meet you, too. Jack has been talking  
nonstop about you on the way over. He said you'd welcome me instantly. And I  
can't thank you enough for taking in my family."

"You just did," Sue assured him, taking his coat and hanging it up. "Mary, Zach,  
and Anna are all asleep in the living room. I'm sure your wife wouldn't mind if you woke her up." Glancing at the clock she noticed the time. "It'll be midnight  
before too much longer. You'll be the best Christmas present she could hope for  
this year. She was worried about you."

Sue led the way, both men taking in the cozy scene before them. The living room had been rearranged to accommodate the new sleeping arrangements. The mattresses off of Sue's and Lucy's beds had been dragged in and pushed close to the fire. Zach and Anna were asleep on one bed, while Mary was still in the recliner. Ms. Ruby was comfortably sleeping on the couch, her face relaxed in the glow from the fireplace.

"You've been busy," Jack commented once he gained Sue's attention. "Aren't  
you glad I had the foresight to have Hank drop us off here instead of at my  
place," he said with a wink. "We wouldn't have been nearly as comfortable there."

Sue rolled her eyes, signing "**CRAZY YOU."** She glanced back to see John  
gently waking his wife before turning and pointing Jack toward the kitchen,  
wanting to give them some privacy. She followed him and when he turned to  
address her, she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and  
hugging him close.

Jack recovered quickly, closing his arms around her waist, pulling her body into  
closer contact. When he felt her tremulous sigh, he brought one hand up to  
stroke her back soothingly. He was content to simply hold her, letting her take  
the lead.

"You did such a wonderful thing, Jack," she whispered, lifting her head to face  
him. "I don't know how you did it, but, thank you," she choked, hugging him close again.

He gave her a few moments to gain her composure before moving his  
hands up to cup her damp cheeks. "I learned from the best," he said simply.  
"How could I not try and get John here? I knew you'd do it if you could figure out a way. And I had some help," he said with a shrug. "Some I can explain, in the form of Hank, and some I can't. I had several things I wanted to accomplish and I did, with amazing ease."

"Really," Sue asked. "What do you mean?"

"I had a couple of stops I wanted to make," he said mysteriously, "before finding  
John. And we were able to make them, finding people where none should have  
been found," he trailed off, at a loss for words.

Sue could see that he was truly overwhelmed by what he had experienced.  
Bringing one of her hands up, she stroked his jaw lightly. "Well, elves do have  
special privileges on Christmas Eve you know," she said with a wink. "I'm just  
glad you are back, safe and sound, and before the stroke of midnight."

"Why before midnight," he asked, settling his hands at her waist so she couldn't  
avoid the question. He waited patiently while she looked away, aware that she  
was suddenly embarrassed.

"Nothing," she finally said with a shrug. "It's not important."

"Oh no you don't Miss Thomas, I'm not letting you off the hook that easily. I've  
been working on voicing some of my thoughts tonight, now it's your turn. Why  
was it important that I get back before the stroke of midnight? I don't think that was a slip of the tongue."

Gnawing on her lower lip, she finally took a hesitant breath and said in a barely  
audible voice, "Because my wish this year was to spend Christmas with you,  
_all_ of it. To experience every aspect of it with you," she continued, shrugging  
her shoulders. "An impossibility, I thought, but then with the way everything has  
worked out I saw my wish within reach only..."

"Only you thought I might go and get myself stuck," he said, finally understanding her hesitancy of earlier. "But here I am, not only within reach, but within touching distance...and I plan to keep it that way for most of the next 24 hours," he said with a wink. "But first," he added, taking a step backwards, "I have a little project to complete. Hank is waiting for me downstairs." When he saw her expression tighten, he feathered his fingers lightly down her cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not disappearing, just need to do one more thing. Oh, and Hank is staying the night. Do you think you can find one more bed?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned and headed for the door, stopping and looking back at her. "It's my wish too...to spend Christmas with you."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm mean, huh? :-) What's a story without a little suspense? At least I'm not writing cliffhangers and then taking days to post! THAT would be mean. ;P**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sue felt his presence before he snuggled close to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He settled his chin on her shoulder and surveyed the room with her. Ms. Ruby and the children had slept through the added commotion, oblivious to the world. Mary and John were lying together in the other bed, lost in their private conversation. Hank was settling in the roll-a-way, a look of extreme contentment on his face. The fire cast a cozy glow over the room, and swathed them all in its warmth.

Sue felt Jack shift and looked down to see him wipe one hand over the other, as if he were wiping dirt from his palm. She nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is **NICE**. I would have never imagined this morning that I'd be hosting new friends, sheltering them from the cold and spending the bulk of the day with you, with the promise of more to come. And I never expected to be standing in my apartment with your arms around me," she admitted shyly, relaxing back into his embrace.

He lifted is hand, "**T-I-R-E-D?**" before pointing to her.

Again she nodded. "I am tired, but it's a good kind of tired. A peaceful, happy tired."

He used his hands to turn her to face him, lifting a hand to tenderly brush a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail from her face. "Too tired to help me do the last bit of elfing?" he asked teasingly, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist.

"What else do you have to do?"

Grabbing her hand and pulling her with him, he grabbed one of the kerosene lamps he'd found and turned and said, "You'll see."

He led her next door, using Ms. Ruby's key to open her door. Turning to look at her surprised face, he shrugged sheepishly, "I didn't think she'd mind if I stored some things here. I didn't want to risk taking them to the apartment just yet."

Sue simply raised an eyebrow, giving him a tolerant stare. "What are you talking about?

"This," he said simply, pulling her through the door and raising the lantern to light the room.

Sue gaped at what was before her, her eyes immediately filling with tears. Trying to form a question, all she could do was mutter in wonderment, "How...where...how..." before she gave up and threw herself in his arms. "Is it any wonder I love you so much?" she mouthed, unaware she had given voice to the words until she felt him tense and pull away, searching her face with shock filled eyes.

"Wha...what did you just say," he questioned, his hands tightening on her waist, his look intent.

She closed her eyes briefly and gathered a fortifying breath. When she at last fixed her gaze on him, the love that radiated through her was evident. "I said several things, but I imagine the part you are most interested in, at least I hope you are, is I love you. I love you, Jack Hudson." Her voice was quivering and tears were streaming down her face when she finished, but she kept her attention fixed on him, captivated by the joy she saw glowing in the depths of his eyes.

He raised shaking hands to reverently cup her cheeks, using his thumbs to brush at her tears. "I love you," he murmured when he knew she could focus on him. "I love you, l love you, I love you," he repeated, his smile growing to rival hers. He would have kept repeating it had she not placed her hand across his lips, stopping the litany.

"As much as I like reading that from your lips, there's another thing I'd like your lips to do," she flirted, snuggling up to him.

He straightened, feigning a shocked expression. "Miss Thomas, are you begging for a kiss?"

"Not _a_ kiss, but _your_ kiss," she cooed, licking her lips in anticipation.

She didn't have to ask twice.


	17. Chapter 17

He stared at her ardently, capturing each aspect of the moment in his mind's eye. He'd been anticipating, dreaming about, this moment for far too long, their one, undercover kiss fueling the fire that had begun to burn within him. He was like a desperately thirsty man, standing before an eternal, freshwater spring. Sliding his hands up her body to once again cup her face, he bent his head and placed a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth, enjoying the way she gasped softly at the contact. Without breaking their connection, he slid his lips sensuously across hers, treating the opposite corner to its own extended caress. Retracing his delightful path, taking pleasure in the smoothness he encountered, he flicked his tongue out to skim across her nerve-intensive flesh. Her dreamy sigh, coupled with the timid touch of her tongue to his, was his undoing.

As he expertly moved his lips over hers, his tongue began an intimate exploration as she willingly granted him access. He reveled in her responsiveness and the eager way she began to mimic his movements, unwilling to remain passive. His own body responded immediately. He slid his hands to her waist, walking her backwards; all the while unwilling to break their kiss.

She whimpered when he severed their connection, only to have him return, his lips covering hers before his teeth nipped at her lower lip, pulling it into his mouth gently. Her world spinning crazily, she clung to him, desperate to get closer. She felt his hands roam her back and hips, adding to her edginess, sending her mind in a direction it had never ventured.

Releasing her lip, his tongue fondled the area while his hands spanned her waist, his fingers finding their way beneath her shirt. Teasing the susceptible skin at the small of her back, he had her standing on tiptoe, arching into him. Taking advantage of her restlessness, he pulled her down on the couch, guiding her to straddle his lap. Reaching this time for her hair, he released her ponytail, twining his fingers through her tresses until his palms could pull her head down to meet his, their kiss erupting into another bout of passionate explorations.

She continued to move impatiently, her body tingling, searching for an elusive goal just out of reach. The more his hands skimmed and explored, the more she sought what she couldn't quite name. She ran her lips across his face and nibbled on his ear tentatively before flicking the lobe back and forth with her tongue, enjoying the way he flinched at her ministrations.

His hands flexed against her back, sliding slowly around to encircle her ribcage, his thumbs creeping upward.

mouthed kiss. Her instinctive, yet innocent eagerness, had him pushed to the limit, teetering on the edge of no return.

His hands, which seemed to have developed a mind of their own, flew to the buttons of her blouse, releasing enough to push her it off one shoulder, exposing an expanse of neck and collarbone that were within easy reach. Pulling his mouth from hers, he immediately left a trail of kisses along the underside of her jaw to the base of her neck. She squirmed and clutched at his shoulders, leaning her head back in bliss. His lips eagerly grazed across the stretch of creamy smoothness before sliding her bra strap out of his way and nipping at her shoulder, absorbing the shudder that radiated through her body. Skimming his lips across the chafed skin, his tongue began following the line of her bra, his mind remembering its loveliness and the way it fit her to perfection.

"Jack," she moaned, bringing her head up to stare deeply into his eyes. "I...you..." Clamping her lips back on his, she twisted her body and lay back on the couch, pulling him down with her, delighting in the weight of his body on hers. She wished she knew what to do, relying on instinct and the vibrations she could feel rumbling in his chest. The love she felt for him was fueling her forward, her sole desire to please Jack.

In the distance, Jack heard the chiming of a clock, the sound growing louder as it continued. Smiling, he lifted his head to gaze down into her flushed face. "**MERRY CHRISTMAS**," he signed as best he could, given their positions, when she finally opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," she replied, a blissful smile illuminating her face.

Unable to resist, he lowered his head once more and claimed her lips, giving her the first of what he hoped were years of Christmas kisses.


	18. Chapter 18

Sue snuggled closer, enjoying the feel of being held securely within Jack's arms and surveyed their handiwork. "You are an amazing man, you know that?" Glancing again at the two piles of presents waiting for Zach and Anna to discover when they awoke, she leaned in and kissed his cheek tenderly. "You are going to be an amazing dad some day, Jack Hudson. I can see you now, all giddy and excited, out **E-L-F-I-N-G** on Christmas Eve." Turning shining eyes up to his, she asked, "Tell me again how you found these things."

He gave her an indulgent smile and shifted within the confines of the recliner so she could read him easier. Taking a moment to enjoy the electric currents shooting through his body as a result of their proximity, he finally recounted his encounter. "I met a toymaker in my building. He had two bags of toys that had been left behind when he sent his things to the Eden Garden Orphanage. He was carrying them up the stairs as I was headed back down, and one of the toys fell out of his bag. I asked him where'd he'd found the toys since I was on my elfing mission. He told me he'd made them and then offered the whole lot to me, right there. Wouldn't take any money for them either," he said with wonderment in his expression.

"Wow," she murmured, her gaze straying to the Christmas tree. "Oh!" she said suddenly, wincing and glancing around the room, hoping she hadn't disturbed anyone. "Why did you go to your apartment in the first place?"

"I needed to pick something up," he answered with no further explanation.

"And it couldn't wait?" At the shake of his head, she asked, "What was it?"

He pursed his lips for a moment before sitting up and pulling her with him. "Since it doesn't seem like we're going to get much rest at the moment, I guess I'll go ahead and show you. After all it is Christmas morning."

Climbing out of the recliner, he went and plucked a small present from between the branches of the tree. "Here," he said, returning to the chair, "This is for you. Open it," he encouraged, an eager expression filling his face.

Sue tore the paper excitedly, grinning up at Jack as she opened the box. Seeing his eyes drop to the present, she returned her attention to it, lifting the lid. Jerking her eyes back to Jack questioningly, her eyes filled with tears at his expression. Fingering the delicate ornament reverently, she lifted it to read, _Our First Christmas._ There were 3 dates embroidered on the delicate lace decoration; 1913, 1940, and 1975.

Jack knelt and took the heirloom from her shaking fingers, giving them a squeeze before he began to explain. "This originally belonged to my great-grandparents. They married at Christmas time and my great-grandmother made this ornament as a wedding gift for her groom. They passed it down when their firstborn, my grandfather, was married, and he passed it to my dad. Evidently I talked about you so much last Christmas that my mom took it off their tree, and sent it home with me. Sue, I know that traditionally these ornaments are given _after_ a couple marries, but it seemed appropriate now. _This_ is our first Christmas together - both logistically and emotionally, but I'm counting on you to make sure we have many more."

"Counting on me? How can I make sure we have many more?"

"By saying yes," he murmured, watching her closely.

"To what?" she asked, confused with the conversation.

"To me," he replied, taking her hand in his. "Sue, will you marry me? Will you be my forever bride, spend every Christmas with me from now until it's no longer possible?" He held her gaze, watching the myriad of emotions skitter across her face, each one warming his heart and soothing his soul.

"**YES**," she signed, too choked to speak. "**ME MARRY YOU. YES**."

Jack swept her up in his arms, twirling her around in the tight confines, mindful of the others sleeping peacefully, unaware of all that had transpired. Sliding her down his body, stifling a groan as the friction they created once again stirred his body, he claimed her lips, plundering her mouth. She responded with equal enthusiasm until they broke apart, both breathless, their foreheads coming together to stare into one another's eyes.

"Think your mom will add this year's date for me?" she asked him, stroking his brow tenderly. "I don't know how to embroidery."

"She'd be delighted to. And I'm sure she'd be happy to teach you, so we can hand it down when the time is right," he added, his mind filling with thoughts of their future children.

Sue blushed at the blatant longing in his expression, her own heart filling with desire. Turning her attention back to the ornament, she carried it to the tree, searching for the perfect spot to hang it. She could feel Jack's hand at her waist, sharing the moment with her.

She hung her cherished gift beside one of her favorite ornaments; a cheery-eyed, mischievous blond elf, saucily winking at Santa. "Thanks, guys," she whispered, remembering the wish she'd made while hanging the keepsake a few weeks prior. "My wish came true." She missed the twinkle in their eyes when Jack garnered her attention.

"What'd you say," Jack asked, gently turning her head to face him.

"Um, I asked if you knew the name of the man who supplied the toys. I'd like to send him a thank you note," she said, choosing not to share her childish mutterings.

"Yes...no," he said, shaking his head. "He didn't give me a last name, just told me I could call him Nick."

Sue's mouth dropped open, her smile growing.

"What," Jack asked, totally missing the connection.

Turning to point out the ornament she had just been admiring, they both gasped as it lit to full glory, illuminating the treasure beautifully.

"How..." Jack muttered in awe. "The electricity is still out. This can't be happening. I don't understand..."

"Santa's Christmas Magic," Sue said simply, cutting off his ramblings, drawing his face down to hers and smiling into the kiss, before he erased her ability to think at all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dewberry met Santa on the roof, accepting his congratulations with humility.

"You know, Santa, Sue is an amazing woman. She touches the lives of all those she comes into contact with. Even mine," she sighed, her little heart overflowing with the joy she knew was coming at daybreak, when the delights and wonders of Christmas were revealed to those sleeping soundly inside. "Look at what she had Jack doing. And he did it happily."

"I know," Santa replied, "She's a very special girl, my little Susie. And I couldn't have chosen a better elf to help make her fondest wish come true, Dewberry. Want to ride with me the rest of the way?" he offered.

"Yes," she sighed dramatically, "those two," she pointed, indicating Jack and Sue, "have worn me out, melted my wings, and frazzled my circuits. Sue was right. Jack is [b]HOT[/b]." Slapping her hand across her mouth, she fell against the seat as Santa urged the reindeer into motion, his jolly laughter echoing throughout the sky.

~The End~


End file.
